


Wet Dream

by Wannabanauthor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabanauthor/pseuds/Wannabanauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: how about 18 or 19? From the nsfw fic recs ;b (Prompt:  #19 Having a wet dream and calling the other’s name during it)</p><p>Octavia has a wet dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Dream

It’s too hot out for him to fall asleep, but Octavia is out like a light. To make matters worse, she has half her body thrown over his.

Her warmth only makes it more uncomfortable for him to go to sleep, but he wouldn’t dare move her. He likes her when she’s like this. Cuddly and at peace.

His arm is around her, holding her in place, and he stares up at the top of the tent. His eyes follow the seams, hoping to lure himself to sleep. He even tries Octavia’s weird method of counting sheep.

As he counts sheep number 38, his lover starts wriggling against him. He looks down at her. Her eyes are squeezed shut, and her nails dig into his chest.

“Ow, Octavia!” he yelps, but she doesn’t let up. Her writhing continues, and he’s pretty sure she’s rubbing up against him.

“Mmm, Lincoln,” she moans in her sleep, and his eyebrows shoot up.

This is new, he thinks. She doesn’t usually talk in her sleep. It only happens when she’s having a nightmare, but this is something completely opposite.

“Harder,” she begs, still completely asleep. He can feel himself harden against her small frame. Her hand falls to his groin, and he sucks in air sharply.

“Octavia,” he whispers and nudges her. She starts to rub him.

“Just like that. Yes!”

“Octavia!” His voice is louder, and her weary eyes open.

“What?!” she mumbles. Her free hand comes to rub at her eyes.

“You were dreaming,” he says, and she thinks over it for a moment.

“It was a really nice dream,” she replies, her face turning slightly red.

“I know,” he breathes out. Her hand is still over his member.

She smiles. “Good, let’s act it out.”

She straddles his hips and tries to hold back a yawn. His hands automatically go to her waist.

“So what do I do?” he asks. She grabs his hand and slides it down her shorts. She’s wet and ready for him, and he strokes her slit.

Her hips grind against his hand, and she slides her own hand into his shorts and grasps him firmly.

The rest of their night is filled with moans and gasps as they work desperately to get the other off.

Octavia is first, already sensitive from her dream. Lincoln is next but she takes him into her mouth right as he finishes, swallowing him whole.

They drift back off to sleep, and neither one of them wakes until dawn.


End file.
